


A Sweet Gift

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [7]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kid Fic, Plushies, Stuffed Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Varian's sixth birthday is approaching, and Medivh gives him a cute, soft gift.Or, my dearest co-writer Sickmuse wanted a kidfic with Varian, and who am I to contradict?
Relationships: Llane Wrynn & Medivh, Llane Wrynn/Taria Wrynn, Medivh & Varian Wrynn
Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Sweet Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sickmuse23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickmuse23/gifts).



Medivh stepped out of the bookstore with a content smile on his face. He'd managed to find a quite rare book about obscure arcane spells, and he couldn't wait to read it. The market square of Stormwind was almost quiet around him on this mild late afternoon, and the shops were closing soon. Still, there was time to go into the one that was selling stuff for kids. Llane's little son Varian's birthday was near, and Medivh wanted to get something nice for the kid.

"How can I help you?" the vendor asked after greeting Medivh.

"I'm searching for something for my friend's kid's birthday... He's five, do you have any idea? I'm not that good with kids, you know..." Medivh shrugged, trying to hide his embarrassment.

He loved his friends' kids with all of his heart, and he'd have done everything to protect them, but he didn't consider himself as an ideal person to have kids, and not just because of his job as the Guardian of Azeroth. Medivh, as every mage, could be quite insufferable at times, and his bad mood was definitely something he didn't want a kid to face; or anyone, for that matter.

"Perhaps he'd like something soft and cuddly" the vendor offered, and Medivh nodded, relieved that he didn't have to decide.

Soon, he was on his way to the palace, with a big, soft brown plush dog hidden in his robe. Despite being the Guardian, the most powerful mage in all of Azeroth, Medivh was a rather unassuming person, just by his looks, no one would've guessed who he was and how much power he wielded.

He had long, silky brown hair that shone in a wild, rich copper colour in the sunlight, big greyish-blue eyes, and a short, neat beard. He wasn't too tall, standing at the lower end of average for males; in fact, his two best friends Anduin Lothar and Llane Wrynn just couldn't help their overprotectiveness when it came to him, all of this because he was shorter and much lighter than them. They seemed to forget that despite being the smallest of them, Medivh definitely was the most dangerous; but it was just their love for him talking, and Medivh didn't mind.

"Halt!" the guard at the gate ordered, and Medivh stopped, looking up at the huge, armoured guy, perfectly calm. "State your business!"

He wasn't surprised that the guard couldn't identify him; he was wearing plain, comfortable clothes, and he'd left his staff at home in Karazhan, so he had nothing with him that would've made him recognizable. At least when his staff was with him, people knew that he was a mage, therefore not someone to mess with.

"I need to speak with King Llane. My business is my own" he answered as his eyes began glowing in a bright bluish-white hue, making it unmistakeable that he had considerable magical power.

The guard nervously swallowed but eventually let him through. The blaze in Medivh's eyes disappeared, and he smiled at the poor guy as he passed by him. He even heard the guard sighing in relief when he was far enough, and it made him grin.

"Medivh, what are you doing here?" Llane asked, surprised but obviously happy, when the mage walked into the throne room.

"Just dropping by" Medivh shrugged, snuggling contently into Llane's arms when his friend hugged him tight; being small had the advantage of being extremely huggable, and it was mutually beneficial for Medivh and his friends.

The mage loved to be cuddled, however, he'd have bitten his tongue off before admitting it verbally, and Anduin and Llane were quite fond of cuddling Medivh.

"Medivh, what a nice surprise!" Taria, Llane's wife, greeted him with a wide smile when she walked in and noticed that they had a visitor. "What brings you here?"

She hugged the mage, too, but it certainly didn't feel as good as Llane's embrace.

"Actually... I have a little surprise for Varian, since his birthday's coming... May I give it to him?" Medivh asked, showing the cute plush dog he'd got for the kid.

"That's so sweet of you" Taria said, visibly touched by the gesture, and Llane was grinning, too. "He must be somewhere in the garden, let's go and find him! He's been asking about you lately, by the way... Apparently, he misses you."

That was flattering, and Medivh blushed lightly. Of all the kids his friends had, he got along the best with Varian. The child was sweet, kind, and smart for his age; and he took a particular liking toward Medivh the first time they'd met. It seemed Varian found mages extremely interesting.

Meanwhile, they reached the beautiful garden of the palace, and indeed, Varian was playing with his little toy soldiers in the soft grass, with a servant nearby to keep her eyes on the kid. Llane walked to his son, crouching next to him and examining the state of the battle with a serious expression on his face.

"As far as I can tell, the elves have lost this fight" he commented, seeing all of the elf toys lying facedown, and the humans and dwarves were standing above them, victorious.

"They were weak" Varian shrugged casually, and Llane was happy that they were alone and not one elf could hear that remark.

"You have a visitor, kiddo" Llane said quietly, and it immediately turned Varian's attention toward his mom and the guy standing next to her in a long, flowing robe.

"Medeev!" he shouted excitedly, jumping up and running toward the mage at full speed.

The adorable mispronunciation of his name made Medivh laugh as he knelt down to catch Varian, who arrived into his arms like a small, happy meteor.

"I'm glad to see you, too, big boy" the mage grinned, hugging the kid tight; and Varian held on to him like he didn't want to let go again, ever. Eventually, Medivh had to stand up with Varian in his arms.

"Hmm, he missed you more than I thought" Llane commented, doing absolutely nothing to make his son let Medivh go.

Soon, they went inside to have dinner, and after it, Medivh finally had the chance to give the present he bought to Varian.

"Since you'll have birthday soon, he's my gift to you" he said, and Varian squealed with obvious joy as he hugged his new puppy toy.

"Thank you!" he smiled, throwing himself into Medivh's arms again.

The kid was extremely cuddly the whole evening, Medivh could barely eat his dinner without a hug or snuggle in every five minutes, but he had to admit he didn't mind. Varian's affection was such a sweet, innocent thing that it actually made him happy and content, and he returned it wholeheartedly.

"Would you stay for the night?" Taria asked, and Medivh accepted the offer; he didn't feel like playing with a teleportation spell right now, he'd rather had a soft, warm bed and a long sleep.

"Would you tell me a story, then?" came the next question from Varian, who was blinking up at him with huge, innocent brown eyes while hugging his legs.

Even though the kid was just five years old, he was already a near-perfect mini copy of Llane.

"Sure, why not?" Medivh smiled down at him, ruffling his hair.

After Varian had his bath, Medivh tucked him in, letting the kid have his robe and use it as a blanket. When Llane and Taria peeked into the room an hour later, the scene they saw almost made them melt on the spot.

Medivh was sleeping peacefully on Varian's bed, with the kid curled up in his arms. Varian grabbed a fistful of the mage's long hair in his sleep while hugging his new plush dog with his other hand. Llane sneaked in and covered both of them with a normal blanket; neither the kid nor the mage woke up.

"Goodnight, my darlings" Llane whispered gently before leaving the room with silent steps.

Taria followed him with a huge smile on her face; she couldn't wait to tell this to Anduin.


End file.
